Guardian Of My Heart
by Mushroom People
Summary: Could these two really love each other? KnucklesXShadow


**Guardian Of My Heart**

**A/N: Here's something that I have recently got into. That's right Knuxadow! If you don't like the couple then I am sorry. I truly am, but don't flame me because of the couple, ok? This is my first attempt on doing this couple so enjoy. By the way there is not that much sexual intercrosses except for a little kissing scene. **

**

* * *

**

Rain pelted down into the Earth, lightning would flash every now and then, thunder would echo throughout the skies. The air was filled with humidity; this annoyed a certain red echidna a lot. Since he had to stay outside, guarding the Master Emerlad. He had to fulfill his duties by guarding that precious Master Emerlad. He would guard that Master Emerld day and night, rain and sleet, even if the world was going to end, he would still guard it.

Knuckles always sat on top of the very last step of the shrine. That way when he would find invaders on his island, he wouldn't have to climb down all of the steps. Sometimes he would feel awfully lonely, but he had to make some sacrifices. The rain pelted down harder on his head, he was soaked to the bone. His teeth were chattering together because of the unforgiving rain. He huddled his mighty strong arms together, desperate of getting some warmth through his body.

Knuckles closed his eyes and tried to consetrate on something else besides the coldness. Somehow, he caught himself thinking about a red and black hedgehog. His eyes snapped back open, he was surprised at himself of even thinking about him. He personally didn't know that mysterious black hedgehog well. Sure they had a couple of encounters, but most of them ended with a brutal fight.

He felt like they had some things in common, like they both think Sonic can be such an idiot, there both independent, they could be outcasts. Though Knuckles had to addmit that the mysterious hedgehog was kind of attractive.

"_Wait! What?"_

Suddenly, Knuckles heard something, he quickly stood up, and he stood in his battle position. He would give no mercy to whoever dares to invade his island. Ironically it's the same black and red hedgehog, Knuckles launches in for a surprise attack at the unexpecting hedgehog. Though, Shadows sensitive ears picked up on some type of movement, he turned his head and saw Knuckles heading straight for him. Quickly Shadow chaos controlled to a safer distance. The ebony hedgehog reappeared on top of a tree near Knuckles.

Carefully, Shadow balanced on top of a high tree branch with ease. He smirked at the easily tempered echidnas facial expression. The red echidna burrowed his brow straight downward. Soon his smirk turned into some laughter, which was rare for the ebony hedgehog to do. The echidna heard something laughing, his instincts told him to look up. He trusted his instincts and he looked up. There he saw a laughing Shadow. Knuckles confused expression quickly turned to rage. He walked up to the tree that Shadow was on top of, and he began to punch the tree with his spiked knuckles. In a matter of seconds the tree fell down with an unsuspecting Shadow in it.

"Omph!" Shadow murmered. The ebony hedgehog picked himself up, brushing off some leaves. The red echidna was amazed at how Shadow seemed to not get hurt. Shadow stood up like nothing had happened.

"Why the hell are you here?" Knuckles demanded. The rain seemed to get harder even before. The wind would blow making the echidna even shiver more than before.

"Its none of your concern, echidna." Shadow said coolly.

After Shadow said that he walked a few feet away from the outraged echidna, "Yes it is!" Knuckles shouted into the stormy night.

Shadow ignored Knuckles and kept on walking. Knuckles didn't like to be ignored so, he ran straight for Shadow once again. He jumped into Shadow from behind. The clueless echidna landed on Shadows back. Shadow landed into the dirty slightly muddy floor. Mud was splashed onto the ebony hedgehog. The rain was going softer now, but still thunder and lightning got more powerful as the black hedgehogs rage was building up. Shadow felt the need to wipe his face, but his arms were pinned down under his stomach.

The clever black hedgehog had an idea to get this echidna off of his back, literally. Knuckles ankle was near his muddy face. The black hedgehog opened his mouth and bit into Knuckles ankle. Knuckles hissed in pain but he still refused to get off. Shadow bit harder into his flesh but he still wouldn't budge. Shadow had let go of his flesh and found out that Knuckles womb was slightly bleeding.

"Why wont you get off of me?" Shadow asked coldily.

"Because, you are invading my island. I don't give mercy to invaders." Knuckles explained just as coldily as Shadow did.

"Is that so?" Shadow said tauntingly. Just before Knuckles was going to reply from that Shadow chaos controlled right behind him. Quickly Knuckles instincts told him to turn around, so he quickly did and got a nasty surprise.

Shadow launched into Knuckles with one of his brutal kicks. Shadow kicked Knuckles in the shin. Knuckles landed thw ground with a sickening thud, but he quickly stood back up. Knuckles ran into Shadow launching his ever so famous fists towards him. Shadow had an amusing smirk on his face as he saw the effort that Knuckles had put into his attack. Just before Shadow was about to get pummeled, he had chaos controlled not to far away from the angry echidna.

Knuckles immediately halted, while Shadow gave off a little devious chuckle.

"_How do I beat this guy if he keeps on chaos controlling away?"_

Suddenly the outraged echidna got an idea, Knuckles jumped into the high into the air. In mid air he made sure that he was facing towards the soft soil. He extended his arms out and made sure his knuckles were sharp enough so that he could proceed with this idea. Once his knuckles touched the soft soil he quickly acted like his knuckles were shovels. In a matter of seconds the echidna disappeared beneath the ground. Quietness was lingering in the air, no sigh of knuckles voice, no sign of him breathing; only the thunder was heard throughout the dark day. Shadows little chuckle turned into a scowl, until something grabbed his ankle. The ebony hedgehog looked down at his feet and saw Knuckles glove holding tightly by his ankle. Knuckles used enough amount of force to send the black hedgehog to the ground. The black hedgehog was about to quickly get up and attack him, but Knuckles crawled on top of the confused hedgehog. A scowl was written across his face. Lighning lit up the sky, thunder boomed, and the rain was going harder again.

Something about this position made the black hedgehog feel fuzzy inside. One of Knuckles red dreadlocks covered his face; histenitly Shadows hand reached for the stray dreadlock and gently put it behind his shoulder. Knuckles scowl turned into a shocked expression. Shadow looked at the echidnas lips; slowly the black hedgehog was creeping closer to Knuckles. Knuckles mind told him to get away from here, while his heart told him to just kiss him. Knuckles couldn't control himself anymore it seemed, he to was creeping closer to the black hedgehogs lips.

They crept closer until their foreheads were touching. Shadow was staring at those violet eyes, while Knuckles was drawn to those ruby red eyes. Shadow boldly moved his lips closer to Knuckles. Knuckles were to shock to do anything. Though Knuckles removed the mud off of Shadows face. Shadow smirked at the red guardian, Shadow moved more closely to his lips.

Shadow captured the red guardians lips. They were stuck like that for what seemed like for an eternity, but in reality they were only like that for a couple of minutes. Finally, Shadow broke the romantic kiss.

All they could do now was stare into each other's eyes for the rest of the dark stormy day.

* * *

It took me one and a half day to complete this story. So how did I do? 


End file.
